PLT 1 discloses that a specific 4-(aryl)pyridine derivative is useful as an agricultural or horticultural insecticide, and PLT 2 discloses that a specific pyridine compound is effective in controlling pests. Furthermore, PLT 3 describes a pyridine derivative and a salt thereof which have an insecticidal and miticidal action. However, PLTs 1, 2, and 3 include no description at all concerning the compound of the present invention. PLT 4, which relates to a pyrrolopyridine compound for a therapeutic agent for hepatitis virus, discloses a given 4-(arylethynyl)pyridine derivative in a scheme for synthesizing the compound.